10 Things
by quiple
Summary: As a mother, I like to think that I know my children very well, even though I am technically not biologically related to one of them.


**A/N: Hi all! I't been some time since I uploaded anything. This is short-ish one shot that I wrote a while ago and I didn't put it up sooner because I had my massive half-yearly exams. I thought maths was quite easy, which means I probably failed it...oh well. Anyways, thank you to OVERKILL-MAX for beta-reading and writing point number six when my science revision filled brain refused to think of anything for that point. I don't think this one is as good as the others though...just telling you. And I might continue this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Sandra's POV:**

As a mother, I like to think that I know my children very well, even though I am technically not biologically related to one of them. It doesn't mean that I love Claire any less than Lyle, but I can probably read my daughter better. But perhaps not as well as I can read the relationship between my daughter and our newest house guest and now: family member, Elle. Even though it has only been three months since Elle and Claire announced that they were in a relationship with each other, I am surprised at how deep and loving their bond with each other is. The phrase 'made for each other' leaps to mind when I think about these two, because they probably were made for each other. To other people, it would seem that they share a shy, low contact relationship, but if one was to observe them closely for a few days (like what I have done), you will see that they do not need to have physical contact to show that they love each other. Short but meaningful glances and lovingly whispered phrases to each other often replace physical affections, but sometimes one might walk into the lounge room and silently back out of it when they see Claire wrapped up tenderly in Elle's arms. I also have the privilege of being the person Elle comes to when she needs to desperately talk to. It's not that Elle doesn't confide in Claire, but she tells me that she doesn't feel the need to worry her with her problems and that I am the closest thing to a mother that she has ever had. Even with the amount of love that Elle clearly feels for my daughter, there are things that she hates about her.

Ten. Elle hates it when Claire blocks her out. She hates it when she hides her true emotions from her and gets left in the dark. Elle feels obliged to comfort and protect Claire, and she can't do that if she doesn't tell her what's wrong. She hates it when this happens because their roles become reversed-Claire becomes the protector and Elle becomes the protected.

Nine. Elle hates it when Claire is upset, even the tiniest bit. It amazes me how fast Elle picks this up and how little time it takes for her to take Claire into her arms to reassure and comfort her. It's like both of them have an extra sense that allows them to pick up on each other's emotions. Or maybe they are just extremely good at reading each other.

Eight. Elle hates it when Claire is away from her. She knows that Claire can look after herself, but she can't help but think that another psychopathic serial killer will come along and try to harm her. She can never get rid of the worry that she will get hurt and she will lose her.

Seven. She hates how vulnerable she is when she is with Claire. Anyone can tell that Elle appears to be tougher and stronger than everyone else, but a lot of people would also be surprised to know that this isn't true. Underneath that charade, Elle really is a hurt little girl who desperately seeks to make up for all the love, care and affection she missed out on when she was a child. This shows when she's with Claire, and she hates that.

Six. Elle hates that Claire understands her so well that sometimes it seems like she's reading her thoughts. Claire understands her even when the electric blonde doesn't understand herself and that makes Elle uncomfortable and guarded sometimes.

Five. She hates that Claire is alive; because that means that she is too. Elle is truly remorseful for what she did in the past, and she also remembers what happened to her when she was a child. When the guilt becomes too much, she wishes sometimes that Claire was gone, because that would mean that her body and mind would allow her to die. But she could never hurt her, because to Elle, hurting Claire is harder than willingly giving up her ability.

Four. Elle hates the fact that Claire is always there whenever she is at her most vulnerable and weakest. Just like when we first took Elle in; alone, afraid, broken and lost. Every time Elle wakes up from a nightmare fuelled by the ghosts of her past, Claire is always there to comfort her. Every time she does that Elle always tries to distance herself physically and emotionally from her, but Claire always holds her firmly and tells her everything is ok.

Three. Elle hates how much she needs Claire. She wishes she could disappear from Claire's life to avoid tainting what's left of her innocence. But she knows this won't happen anytime soon, because she would just come running back after a few days, if not a few hours.

Two. Elle hates how Claire still loves her, despite her past, her actions and her scars. Elle feels that Claire doesn't deserve her; something Elle is quick to remind me of in our little heart to heart talks. She thinks that even the worst criminal is above her and she certainly does not deserve someone as clean and pure as Claire. She doesn't understand how anyone could ever love her because of who she is and what she's done. But Elle doesn't see that Claire does not see her for who she was, but for who she is now. She also doesn't see that Claire loves her unconditionally, irrevocably and eternally.

One. Elle hates that she loves Claire. She hates that she _loves_ her-well and truly far more than any other human or super powered human could ever love someone. She hates how much she adores her. But she knows that she cannot blame Claire for any of it. It is not her fault that she can't stand to be away from her or that she hates seeing her upset. It is not her fault that she loves her and that Claire loves her back just as much, if not more.

There is so much more to this tender and loving relationship than this. But I won't list every little detail, because there would not be enough time in the world or enough paper to write on. So maybe next time I decide to observe them closely, I shall shed some light on the more positive aspects of their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love ^_^**


End file.
